Bloodline
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: ¡Aparece un nuevo equipo y un nuevo torneo! Capi 1-2
1. Novedad

Bueno, aquí vengo con un fic más. Esta vez, de Beyblade. Y bueno, ojalá les guste ^^

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Mira eso! – Un rubio corrió a un mostrador mientras sonreía. - ¡Michaela, corre, quiero comprar todo!

Una chica de cabello azulado gruñó mientras sostenía unas bolsas. - ¡Eh! Matte, Rogelio…

Una pelirroja sonrió mientras bajaba unas bolsas. Francia, aquella hermosa ciudad donde vivía su hermano. – Oliver… - La chica susurró mientras se recargaba en un vidrio de la tienda. Dos chicos se acercaron a ella.

- No te recargues ahí. – La mujer le dio una ligera patada en la pantorrilla. La pelirroja se irguió.

- ¡Marina! – El castaño sonrió mientras la abrazaba. – Eres ruda con Jenny, Marina. Y aunque yo sé menos francés que tu, sé que no debes recargarte en ese vidrio. – Dijo mientras señalaba al letrero que pedía evitar tal acción.

- ¡Mi-Miguel! Ay, lo siento… - La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Uy, estos tipos… Lilyth y Maritza se quedaron en casa. El torneo empieza en unos días, ¿no?

La pelirroja asintió. Marina la vio fijamente. - ¿Y tu hermano no te ha contactado aún?

- Está practicando con los demás. Ellos nos ayudaron a entrar al torneo. – Jennifer sonrió.

Marina sacó un papel. – Pues, según esto… tenemos… a los BBA Renovation, PPB Mega Starz, White Tiggers Z, BB Red Stars, JR Gen, Mistique Batallion, ALFA Soldiers, Euro Boyz y… nosotros, Zodiacal Eagles.

- ¿Un torneo mundial? Wah, me pregunto que tan intenso se pondrá. – Miguel sonrió.

Marina le dio el papel al chico. – Jenny, seremos las representantes del equipo. ¿No te preocupa?

La chica sonrió. – Hablé con el Sr. Dickenson. No habrá problema, siempre y cuando tengamos respaldos.

Miguel sonrió. – Jenny, habla de tu hermano.

Jenny suspiró. – Esto… es lo que quiero

Mientras, cerca de ahí, un peliverde se quitaba la gabardina mientras sostenía su gorra con la boca. - ¡Hey, deja de ponerte guapo, y ven a entrenar! – Un chico le gritó del otro lado.

- ¡Johnny, Oliver ha entrenado desde hace rato! Ya es hora de que te pongas a hacer algo. – Enrique sonrió mientras le aventaba su zapato.

El peliverde se sentó mientras tomaba aire, vio su celular mientras sonreía. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. La imagen de su hermana estaba de fondo de pantalla con el al lado. Marcó rápidamente. – ¿Aló? Sí… sí… - Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras veía a los demás. – Sí, Señor, como usted diga. La llamaré esta tarde. Hasta luego. – El peliverde sonrió.

- ¿Cómo usted diga? – Johnny gruñó. - ¿Con La, hablas de…?

Enrique sonrió mientras veía a su amigo. – Se que quieres ver a mi hermana, pero… eso es imposible.

El escocés se sonrojó y vio a Oliver. – P-Pues… ¡prefiero ver mil veces a tu hermana, que ver tu horrible cara!

- Eah, cada vez eres peor dando excusas, Johnny. – Enrique sonrió.

Oliver sonrió mientras salía del gimnasio, con la gabardina al hombro. Marcó un número y sonrió. - ¿Nee? Sí, sí... – Oliver movió la cabeza. – Jennifer, escucha… hay planes para la inauguración… - El chico soltó una risita mientras seguía caminando. El torneo mundial de Beyblade estaba por comenzar…


	2. Conexión

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 2**

Jazzman sonrió mientras levantaba la mano. – Jóvenes amigos, ¿todos listos? – El joven sonrió y vio a una cámara. – Tres años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, y esta vez… ¡todo será un poco diferente!

- Gracias, Jazzman. Comenzaremos a presentar a los equipos. Nada más y nada menos que 10, Brad. – AJ gritó mientras todos gritaban. Francia estaba emocionada con la apertura.

Jenny sonreía desde su vestidor. – Ya es hora, Draliyon… - El blade púrpura resplandeció mientras la chica se levantaba.

Rogelio la abrazó fuertemente en cuanto había terminado de levantarse. - ¡Estoy nervioso! Jenny, ¿tú no?

La chica sonrió. Marina jaló a Rogelio de la oreja. – Déjala. Ella tiene que enfrentarse a su hermano, también.

Jenny sonrió. – Algo así…

- Y, bueno, Brad. Comencemos con el primer grupo. Sin duda alguna, los más queridos. ¡BBA Renovation, liderados por Tyson! – El grupo salió y se colocó en medio de la pista, mientras los fanáticos gritaban y Tyson se dejaba querer.

- ¿No es fantástico, Kenny? – El chico sonrió mientras saludaba a todos.

Daichi gruñó mientras veía a las fanáticas. – Jm… mejor comencemos a jugar.

- Bastante querido por las fanáticas. Y este grupo no se queda atrás, ¡White Tigger Z, liderados por Ray! – Brad gritó mientras los otros chicos entraban y veían a Tyson.

- ¿Listos para enfrentarnos de nuevo? – Ray sonrió.

Daichi gruñó. – Siempre estaremos listos para enfrentarnos a ustedes.

- Y ahora, aquí están los rusos, BB Red Starz, liderados por Kai. – AJ gritó mientras el grupo de rusos entraba.

- Cabe destacar que el equipo viene reforzado con una cara nueva, Kari Hiwatari, hermana de Kai. – Brad gritó mientras la chica sonreía y levantaba la mirada.

Tyson vio a su eterno rival de reojo. – Kai, tanto tiempo.

El chico sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Sí…

- El orgullo de las rayas y estrellas, los PPB Mega Starz, liderados por Max. – Los estadounidenses entraron mientras Max levantaba las manos.

- ¡Max! – Kenny sonrió mientras lo veía.

- Jefe, tanto tiempo. Tyson, Kai, Ray… - El rubio sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los otros chicos sonrieron mientras veían al rubio. – Y ahora, los antiguos liderados por el malvado de Barthez, Mistique Batallion, liderados por Mihaeru. – Los chicos pasaron mientras sonreían.

- ¿Mihaeru y ellos participarán? – Tyson se encogió de hombros. – Eso si es una sorpresa.

- Y hablando de viejos conocidos, los gemelos Julia y Raúl, ¡JR Generation, liderados por Julia! – Los gemelos sonrieron mientras pasaban y saludaban a todos.

Max sonrió. - ¿También ellos están aquí?

- Pero claro que eso no es todo, los ALFA Soldiers, liderados por Brooklyn. – Los chicos pasaron sonriendo lentamente. – Esta vez, también se ve una cara nueva por aquí, Lucía, que promete bastante.

Ming-Ming vio a la chica que sonreía lentamente. – Hey, no acapares la atención, Lucia. – La chica sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Tyson y Kenny se vieron fijamente. – Esto… si es sorprendente…

- Y, bueno, una innovación, completamente francesa, Black Heaven, liderados por B. – Tres jóvenes aparecieron enmascarados mientras sonreía. – Sin duda alguna, un misterio, Brad.

- Y que lo digas, AJ. Pero, bueno, presentemos a los últimos dos. Aquí en Europa, todos recordarán a estos chicos, por supuesto. Hablamos de los Euro Boyz, liderados por Robert. – Los chicos pasaron lentamente, mientras los gritos de las europeas cubrían el estadio.

- Y, por ultimo, los egipcios, los Zodiacal Eagles, liderados por Marina. – El grupo de jóvenes pasó mientras sonreían.

Marina vio a Rogelio de reojo. - ¿Dónde esta Jennifer?

- Ella hará su debut junto a Oliver, ten paciencia. – Marina sonrió mientras se colocaba en su lugar.

Jazzman sonrió mientras veía a todos. – Y ahora, líderes, por favor, al centro.

Los 10 líderes pasaron al centro y se vieron fijamente.

- Vaya, sólo dos chicas líderes. Deben temernos. – Julia sonrió mientras veía a Marina, la cual sonrió.

Tyson sonrió. – Es un placer poder enfrentarnos, que gane el mejor. – El chico estiró la mano, y todos lo siguieron.

- Y ahora, tomen sus asientos, pues tenemos una presentación especial. – Jazzman sonrió mientras las luces se apagaban. – De los Euro Boyz, tenemos a Oliver, un francés que no viene solo esta noche. – Oliver caminó al centro de la pista con una sonrisa. – Jennifer, integrante de los Zodiacal Eagles viene con él. – La chica sonrió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano. - ¡Prepárense para el espectáculo!

Oliver sonrió mientras veía a Jenny. – Me alegra mucho que accedieras a hacer esto.

- ¡Sabes que me encanta compartir tiempo contigo, nii! – Jenny sonrió mientras tomaba su lanzador.

- 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – DJ Jazzman sonrió mientras los blades caían al tazón.

Brad comenzó a hablar. – Esto no es un duelo, señoras y señores. Es la inauguración, hecha por los gemelos Oliver y Jennifer.

- Mellizos, Brad. Son mellizos. Y, lo que podemos decir de Oliver es que su Unicolyon es más temible que nunca, mejorado y remasterizado. Una pulida por aquí y por allá, y ha quedado de maravilla. – AJ bromeó un poco.

- Mientras que su hermana, Jennifer, tiene a Dralyon, una leona bastante feroz que pronto sacará las garras. Dicen que es temible, aunque no tanto como su líder, Marina. – Brad gritó mientras Oliver sonreía.

- ¡Unicolyon, vamos! – El chico gritó mientras levantaba la mano.

Jennifer sonrió. - ¡Dralyon, ve!

Los dos blades comenzaron a girar uno al lado del otro, mientras unas chispas salían de ellos. -¡Gemini Duet! – Los mellizos gritaron al unísono mientras unas luces salían de los blades.

- ¡Show de luces! – Brad gritó mientras unas luces en espiral salían de en medio del estadio. Los blades comenzaron a tomar vuelo mientras se elevaban lentamente.

Oliver y Jennifer sonrieron al ver que el show iba de maravilla. Pero un par de blades irrumpieron el show. - ¿Qué? – Oliver gruñó mientras veía como el blade de su hermana y el suyo caían rápidamente.

- ¡No, Dralyon! – Jennifer gritó mientras atrapaba su blade.

- ¿Si saben que no son los únicos mellizos aquí? – Julia sonrió mientras atrapaba su blade. Raúl sonrió tras ella.

Oliver vio molesto a la chica, Jenny se acercó. – Vaya, no creíamos ser los únicos mellizos en el mundo.

- ¿Qué les parece un show de verdad? – Julia sonrió mientras veía a Oliver.

Jenny se encogió de hombros. - ¿En dobles?

Oliver detuvo a su hermana con un brazo. – Jamás… no tengo ganas de probarte nada, ni a ti ni a tu hermano…

Julia gruñó al ver tal respuesta, Raúl retrocedió un poco. El peliverde pasó de largo frente a los hermanos. – Eh… será en otra ocasión. – Jenny sonrió mientras se iba corriendo tras su hermano.

- Vaya, estos hermanos parecen ser mejor de lo que pensé. Y yo que creí que la niña era solo una cara bonita. – Julia sonrió mientras veía a Raúl.

El chico suspiró. – Dejémoslo para el momento correcto, como dijo ella.

Su hermana sonrió. - ¿Momento correcto? Sé que pronto será el "momento correcto".


End file.
